


Give It A Rest

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian likes when Mickey says it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It A Rest

Ian lifted his head from Mickey’s chest, his chin just above where his hands were pressed to his pecks. He’s got that goofy grin on his face, and Mickey rolls his eyes before he even asks.

"Say it again," he says, looking the older boy in the eye.

Mickey shakes his head playfully, “Uh uh.”

"C’mon, please?" Ian whines.

Mickey laughs, exasperated. “Why?” His hands smooth their way down the redhead’s back until they reach the top of the sheet covering them.

Ian doesn’t even have to think about it, just smiles wider and blushes slightly. “Because I like the way you say it…” he says quietly, letting his chin rest on his hands.

Mickey looks away for a second, flushing and restraining himself from pushing the other boy off of him for saying something like that. “Really?”

"Yeah," Ian nods slowly, giving one of his less-goofy more genuine smiles like he means it.

"Alright, alright," Mickey leans forward as far as he can to kiss the bridge of his nose, "…Ian."

Ian’s smile gets bigger and he pushes himself up to touch their lips together. “Now say it quiet,”

Mickey laughs and whispers, “Ian.”

Ian springs up so he’s straddling Mickey’s waist, the sheet sliding off and exposing them. “Now say it—”

Mickey grabs him by the arms and flips him onto his back. “Give it a rest,” he leans down to his ear, still pinning his wrists to the bed, “…Ian.”

Ian smiled and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
